legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Xain
Background Xain is first introduced as the boss of the Fire Path, underneath the underground city of Octam. Before running into Xain, the heroes are made aware that the underground Octam is periodically terrorized with terrible earthquakes, caused by Xain punching the stone pillars (though the citizens do not know this). Xain is easily described in one word: brute. A behemoth of a creature, Xain is a loyal, albeit dimwitted, servant of the wizard Dohati. Dohati has tasked Xain with the destruction of the underground city of Octam. The Ra-Seru Heroes are tasked with fighting the massive monster, and it is no easy task. Xain is a force to be reckoned with, towering over the party of heroes and getting multiple attacks in each time. Xain is bound and determined to carry out Dohati's will, and regardless of the player interfering with his work, Xain is determined to bring the town crumbling and killing everyone who disobeys the Mist and refuses to join the cause. Xain is a little on the slow side, as in conversation the player can easily convince him that despite having Ra-Seru, they are on Xain's side. This will, however, only delay the fight a moment longer, as the next time you converse with him he will be furious and demand to know if you are the enemy or not. After defeating Xain, it is revealed that the Xain's minotaur-like body that was fought in the battle was only a host body. Without a host, the real Xain, a floating Seru, dies quickly. Before death, however, Xain aims to inconvenience the heroes one last time, as he enters the lava and quickly freezes the entirety of the area. It turns out that the lava flowing through the Fire Path also powers the windmills in Vidna. When the area is frozen, the windmills shut off, allowing the Mist to enter Vidna. Attacks/Special Abilities Xain is capable of dealing a few hundred damage per melee strike, and often uses 2 or 3 strikes per turn. This quickly whittles down the health of your party. He has two named attacks (besides his special attack described below), Bicycle Kick and Bloody Horns. Bicycle Kick is his weakest attack, as it only deals about 340-360 damage. Bloody Horns, however, can deal upwards of 700 damage to a single party member, making it easily capable of bringing a party member to red from full health, if not outright knocking them out. Like all bosses, Xain has a special area attack that deals damage to the entire party. The first turn involves a move called "Bull Charge," where Xain is "saving up his strength." The next time it is Xain's turn, he will activate his most powerful attack: Terio Punch. Xain rears back and punches forward, flinging what appears to be the stars and constellations themselves at the party. It is a great idea to Spirit before this attack, as just like with Zeto's Big Wave attack if you aren't prepared it will cost you SEVERELY! Even with Spirit, this attack is capable of almost 400 damage to the entire party. Video thumb|300px|right|Xain takes on the Ra-Seru Heroes! Gallery Xain.jpg|Xain preparing to fight in the Colosseum Xain image.jpg|Official Xain artwork terio.jpg|Xain's Terio Punch 1 terio1.jpg|Xain's Terio Punch unleashed!